


Tell Me (You're So Into Me)

by easyluckyfree45



Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 [7]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Grand Romantic Gestures, Love Confessions, Movie References, Mutual Pining, Pop Culture, Pop stars, Song references, Tropes, boy band member!jug, boy band rivalry, chock full of 90s/00s references, it's just fluff y'all, pop star!betty, set in 00s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyluckyfree45/pseuds/easyluckyfree45
Summary: “Because I know you love her, Jughead,” Cheryl says matter-of-factly. “Did you really think I didn’t know you’ve been secretly pining for her ever since your mutual stint on the Mickey Mouse Club?”He opens his mouth to protest but he knows that no amount of disagreement would ever sway Cheryl. She sees through every single one of his lies. He’s never been able to hide anything from her. So, instead, he sits back against the chair and huffs out a breath.“Okay, so yes, I may secretly have some more than platonic feelings for her. What’s your point?”“My point is, Romeo, that I have a plan for you to finally get the girl and also take our old chap, Bret, down a few notches.”He raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Go on.”A Boy Band/Pop Star Love StoryRiverdale Bingo Summer 2020 - Enemy of my enemy
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea, previous betty cooper/bret weston wallis
Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847086
Comments: 71
Kudos: 180
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this until next week but I feel like we could all use a little pick-me-up/escapism right now. Hope you enjoy, my loves! 
> 
> This was inspired by my love of 90s/00s bops. Who was team BSB? Because I certainly was. 
> 
> All music videos, movies, etc. mentioned are also based on real life. This is chock full of references to the 90s/00s -- take a trip down memory lane, friends. 
> 
> Also, thank you Gwyneth Paltrow and Chris Martin for coming up with conscious uncoupling.
> 
> This is set in the early 00s.
> 
> Thank you Jana ([latenightcoffeetalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks)) for beta-ing and being the most wonderful human ever. Love you always!
> 
> Songs referenced: Backstreet Boys’ _I Want it That Way_
> 
> **Prompt: Enemy of my enemy**

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_   
_I'm leavin' my life in your hands_   
_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_   
_Risking it all in a glance_   
_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_   
_I can't get you out of my head_   
_Don't care what is written in your history_   
_As long as you're here with me_

_“As long as you love me” by Backstreet Boys_

**March**

Jughead hears it first from Cheryl who bursts into his dressing room, waving the tabloid frantically in his face.

“They broke up!” She crows with a devious smile. “I knew they’d never last. America’s Sweethearts, my very toned ass.” Cheryl slams the paper down on the desk.

Midge, who was applying a bit of concealer under his left eye before Cheryl storms in, shuffles into the other room, trying her best to give them privacy. She can tell Cheryl is about to start one of her long rants.

“This is our opportunity, Jug. We can really hit them where it hurts,” she says as she elegantly sits down on the sofa, crossing her legs. Her red pencil skirt shifts a little further up, revealing a pale calf.

“What are you talking about?” He asks, perplexed. He grabs the paper and flips it open revealing the headline.

**‘America’s Sweethearts’ Betty Cooper and Bret Weston Wallis Break Up!**

_‘America’s Sweethearts’ Betty Cooper and Bret Weston Wallis have ended their nearly one-year relationship, an insider source close to the couple has exclusively confirmed to E! News. The source goes on to tell us that the couple have decided to ‘consciously uncouple’ due to irreconcilable differences._

He quickly skims the poorly written ‘article’, if you can even call it that, and raises an amused eyebrow at Cheryl.

“That’s too bad for them but why would I care?”

“Because I know you love her, Jughead,” she says matter-of-factly. “Did you really think I didn’t know you’ve been secretly pining for her ever since your mutual stint on the Mickey Mouse Club?”

He opens his mouth to protest but he knows that no amount of disagreement would ever sway Cheryl. She sees through every single one of his lies. He’s never been able to hide anything from her. So, instead, he sits back against the chair and huffs out a breath.

“Okay, so yes, I may secretly have some more than platonic feelings for her. What’s your point?”

“My point is, Romeo, that I have a plan for you to finally get the girl and also take our old chap, Bret, down a few notches.”

He raises an eyebrow, intrigued. “Go on.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jughead wants, more than anything right now, to bolt out of the room and back out of this agreement but Cheryl has one of her hands on him, talons digging into his forearm, so it’s a little difficult to move. He faces forward and looks across the conference table as Toni and Betty enter the room.

It’s as if someone has pounded him on the chest with a hammer; his breath is stolen from him as he takes her in, dressed in a white shirt that she’s tied off at her waist, revealing a tempting sliver of skin, and a dark denim skirt. Her hair is straight with a slight curl at the ends. He has to grip the side of the chair so he doesn’t reach out to touch the strands to see if it’s as soft as it looks.

Toni winks at Cheryl and briefly, he wonders if he would be in this situation if their mutual managers weren’t dating. Probably not.

They were known as the industry's notorious powerhouse couple, managing all the up and coming and major talent. His band, the Southside Boys, has been managed by Cheryl ever since they first formed all those years ago. He was still a teenager when they were first discovered and never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that they would be successful or this famous.

Their success, however, pales in comparison to Betty’s. She appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and with her first single, topped the Billboard charts. Her first album sold tens of millions, eclipsing the first Southside Boys album by far.

He doesn’t see her as a starlet, however. In his mind, he still remembers Betty from when they were 10-years-old: singing together and dancing in ridiculous outfits with cartoon characters. Even at that young age, he had been enamored with her.

Though they only worked together filming a few episodes that one summer long ago, he still thinks of her more often than he'd like to admit. She was his first real crush.

She sits down across from him and flashes the room a bright smile. Instantly, he knows that he never had a chance. He’s already falling for her all over again.

“My dearest Betty, I know TT has already shown you the proposal but I wanted to review the basics here before we sign.”

Betty nods and the movement causes a strand of her golden hair to fall into her face. He stares at the delicate lock until Cheryl clears her throat, bringing his attention back to the present.

Cheryl smiles tightly at him and clasps her hands together. “My client, Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, better known as Jughead Jones, member of the Southside Boys, agrees to date your client, Elizabeth Cooper, better known as Betty Cooper, for the duration of 6 months. At the conclusion of this time, we can meet to see if this arrangement should be extended.” She flips through a few pages of papers, her long nails clacking against the tabletop, and then pushes the excerpt she was searching for towards Betty and Toni.

“This page shows the predetermined conditions and details of the arrangement: the amount of times you’re expected to appear in public together, the different public events that you’ll attend together, the number of times a week that you’ll engage in public displays of affection.” Cheryl trails off and looks over at Toni and Betty expectantly.

“From our perspective, the purpose of this arrangement is to broaden Betty’s network and exposure. She’s at a delicate stage in her career and we don’t want her to become a one-hit wonder. This relationship will help solidify her fanbase and also keep people talking about her.” Toni smiles at Betty comfortingly, as if sensing her brief hesitancy.

“I’m glad at least we know each other, Jug,” Betty says with a small smile.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with,” he reassures her. He leans in and whispers in a fake conspiratorial way. “I don’t care about this contract. The signing of it is just a technicality and I’m only doing it because Cheryl insists. You can exit this arrangement at any time.”

Cheryl rolls her eyes and Toni smirks at him, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Betty fidgets with the papers in front of her, looking at them but not really reading what it says. “Why are you agreeing to this?”

Cheryl shoots him a look and he ignores it.

He goes to speak but Cheryl interrupts him. “Because your ex-boyfriend, Bret Weston Wallis, and his cohort of hooligans, that calls themselves TNT, is the Southside Boys’ prime competitor right now. Only one boy band can survive. Once the tabloids hear that you’ve moved on so quickly with Jughead, they’ll belittle him and knock him off his prized pedestal. Enemy of my enemy, right?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes so hard at the words ‘TNT’ that Jughead is surprised that they haven’t fallen out of her head. She always hated that name, citing little to no creativity; the group’s name comes from the last letter of each members’ first name: BreT, JonathaN, and TrenT.

“Those are Cheryl’s reasons, not mine,” he says. “I’m doing this because we were friends once, right? I’d like to spend some more time with you and this is an excellent excuse for it.”

This time it’s Toni’s turn to clear her throat as she can clearly see the annoyance on Cheryl’s face at his candor. She grabs a pen off the desk and hands it to Betty.

“So if we all agree to these terms, let’s get this show on the road!” Toni exclaims.

Betty’s still smiling from Jughead’s words and signs with a flick of the pen. He adds his signature and both managers review it, double-checking the document.

“Well, I guess we’re officially a couple, Jughead Jones. How does it feel?”

“Like it’s the start of something magnificent,” he replies immediately.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“So, you’re really fake-dating Betty Cooper?” Sweet Pea asks around a bite of cheeseburger. He barely chews before he swallows.

To his right, Fangs also leans forward, eager to hear the answer.

“Yes,” Jughead says, not meaning to sound so defensive.

“Are we talking about the same Betty Cooper? Girl next door, bubblegum pop, and previous Disney princess Betty Cooper?” Sweet Pea continues on as if Jughead hadn’t spoken at all.

Fangs snorts and sips at his milkshake, smartly staying out of the argument that he already knew was simmering. He’d been friends with both of them long enough to know what they’re like. Sweet Pea and Jughead always seem to butt heads. It was like this back when they all lived in the Sunnyside Trailer Park and it’s like this now, over a decade later, when they’re all members of a popular boy band.

“Yes,” Jughead responds shortly, his jaw ticking. He stuffs his burger into his mouth and takes a big bite so he doesn’t get into a fight with Sweet Pea, one that he is clearly instigating.

“Don’t you love her or something?” Sweet Pea asks indelicately.

Fangs nudges his friend in the shoulder, a warning to lay off. Sweet Pea shoots Jughead a smirk.

“She’s a friend from back in the day. I haven’t seen her in years.”

“A friend that you love,” Sweet Pea teases, saying it in a sing-songy way. It’s like they’re in elementary school all over again.

Fangs rolls his eyes and interrupts. “Just be careful, Jug. That’s all we’re saying.”

Jughead doesn’t understand why there’s all this concern. He’s an adult. He went into this agreement with a clear head. “Why would I need to be careful?”

“You’re dense, dude. You can’t think of a single reason why? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” Sweet Pea crosses his arms in front of his chest, smirk ever present on his face.

Jughead falters. He knows exactly what Sweet Pea means but all he wanted out of this is to spend a little more time with Betty. If they happen to fall in love because of it, he’s not going to complain. Before he can retort, Fangs jumps in.

“Hey, I’m the smart one!”

“No, you’re the sensitive one.”

“Since when?” Fangs asks. “If I’m not the smart one, can I at least be the buff one?”

“Pretty sure that’s Andrews or Mantle,” Sweet Pea clarifies.

“Nah bro, I lift way more than both of them combined.”

They continue to argue about the topic of who lifts more in their group. Jughead sinks back into the booth and continues to eat his burger, thankful that the topic of conversation seems to have moved off of him and Betty’s fabricated relationship.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their first publicity stunt is awkward and stilted.

It quickly becomes apparent to both their managers that neither Betty nor Jughead have a future career in acting. Their first kiss was barely a peck on the lips and afterwards, when Cheryl reviews the paparazzi footage she smacks Jughead on the shoulder with the magazine.

“Have you never kissed someone before?”

Reggie and Archie sit on the couch, flipping through the TV channels, and both snorting in amusement. Jughead will still never understand how he managed to join a boy band with three alpha males: Reggie, Archie, and Sweet Pea, and somehow he is the one that got selected to be the front man. The teeny boppers had flocked to his brooding, bad boy persona and he quickly became the favorite after they debuted.

Fangs is the shy, sensitive one. Archie is the wholesome, All-American boy next door. Reggie is the jokester. Sweet Pea is the dreamboat. Jughead is the bad boy.

Their personalities all go way beyond these stereotypes but their label decided it's easier to brand them this way. They weren't wrong. Their second album sold over 1 million copies in the first week.

“Yes,” Jughead responds, slightly offended. “Of course, I’ve kissed people. I feel like it went well.”

This is a lie. It did not go well.

Cheryl is still waving the magazine around in the air. “Do you see how stiff your lips are? Where is the passion? Where is the intensity? I thought you loved her.”

His cheeks turn bright red at her words and he tries to hush her but Archie interrupts him.

“Jug, we know you love her. I’ve been your best friend since we were in diapers,” Archie says.

“Yeah, dude, it’s so obvious you have the hots for her. If it was socially acceptable for you to clip magazine cut-outs of her and tape them to your bedroom wall and whisper sweet nothings to them every night, you would 100% do that,” Reggie adds.

“That is oddly specific,” Jughead says as he plops himself down onto the armchair next to the couch, letting out a sigh of defeat. “Does everyone know that I have a crush on her?”

“Yes.”

“Well, maybe not everyone.”

Archie and Reggie speak at the same time to which Jughead simply rolls his eyes. He looks up at Cheryl who is still standing formidably in front of him, arms propped on her sides.

“Next time there’s a public display of affection, can you please kiss her like a normal person?” She asks.

“I was nervous!” He mutters, mostly to himself. “I wasn’t expecting the first time that I kissed the woman of my dreams would be captured and later printed for millions of people to see.”

“Knew you loved her,” Archie says under his breath though everyone in the room hears him.

“Can I suggest something?” Reggie asks, still not looking away from where he is actively flipping through the TV guide.

“I’m going to regret saying yes,” Jughead says with a groan. “What is it, Reg?”

“You need to relax around her. You’re way too nervous. So hang out with her. Get familiar around her.”

“That’s a great idea,” Jughead says slowly, not expecting to actually like one of his suggestions.

“Or you can just bang her. That’ll definitely calm your nerves,” Reggie remarks.

“And there it is,” Jughead says as Cheryl slaps Reggie on the shoulder.

Reggie raises his hands up in defeat.

“There will be no banging,” Cheryl declares. “It’s not in the contract.”

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The second kiss goes way better than the first.

They’re on their next scheduled date but Jughead is distracted the whole time. Cheryl’s words had gotten to him and he finds that he is second-guessing himself the entire time that he is with Betty instead of actually enjoying it. Their ‘date’ had consisted of a simple trip to the movies to watch the new Gladiator movie. He had bought their tickets and a popcorn and drink to share.

Theoretically, it’s cute.

Except the only thing that he could think of for the entire runtime of the movie was: _What if Betty thinks you’re a bad kisser?_

That would be mortifying. He’s starting to think it was a mistake to let Cheryl Blossom into his life because all she’s been doing recently is plant horrible thoughts in his mind.

He spends most of the movie sneaking glances in Betty’s general direction, trying his best to be incognito, but likely failing miserably. At the end, he compliments Russell Crowe’s performance and she agrees wholeheartedly.

She stands up to leave and he immediately bolts up to follow her. It’s an instantaneous decision when he does it. It’s not really thought through at all. It’s why he drops the almost empty carton of popcorn to the floor when he pulls her arm back and she collides into his body with an audible oomph.

His hands cup her cheeks and he pulls her in for a deep kiss. She gasps from surprise and he takes the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers with his. Her body seems to go limp and she melts into him, pressing her palms against his chest.

This is what kissing Betty Cooper should feel like -- fucking amazing, like he’s on top of the world.

He pulls back after a few moments, trying his best to catch his breath. He opens his eyes slowly and sees that hers are still closed, as if she’s savoring something. When her green eyes finally do blink open at him, he offers her a small smile.

“What was that for?” She whispers, still inches away from his face. “There’s no paparazzi around.”

“I thought it might be fun to practice.”

“Oh,” she says with a slight nod. “Yeah, that’s a great idea.”

She seems a bit dazed and he resists the urge to smirk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**April**

Fake dating Betty is fun. Like really, really fun.

Jughead can’t remember a time when he’s laughed as much. Most of the time, during their fake dates, they sit there debating about every topic under the sun: from music to literature to popular TV shows and movies. It’s really refreshing to talk to someone like Betty who shares his same voracious appetite for knowledge.

He really does love his friends who have basically become brothers at this point. But Reggie, Archie, and Sweet Pea aren’t exactly the types that enjoy analyzing literature text. Sometimes he talks to Fangs about it but Fangs spends most of his time either texting, calling, or making out with his boyfriend, Kevin.

It can be lonely.

It’s odd because Jughead is constantly surrounded by people, whether it’s his band mates, his manager, the band’s stylist, hairdresser, etc. The list goes on and on. He’s pretty much never physically alone and a part of him misses just sitting in the silence, left to his books and thoughts.

With Betty, he has that.

Whether they’re having picnics in the park and reading in silence, in plain view of the paparazzi of course, or watching his new favorite drama, he realizes that as long as they’re together, doing whatever, he’s having the time of his life.

Betty is more. She’s just so much more than what everyone says. She’s more than a pop star. She’s more than a successful performer. She’s more than a childhood crush to him.

With every passing second, something that feels a little like dread starts to build in the pit of his stomach. He’s starting to think he made a very stupid mistake letting Cheryl convince him to enter into this arrangement.

He feels like Icarus -- his wax wings will melt at any moment under the radiance that is Betty Cooper. He doesn’t care. He just wants to fly closer.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

They’re filming for MTV’s Making the Video and Jughead realizes that he probably should’ve listened to the director when they pitched their idea for the music video.

But, he didn’t listen and now they’re here, filming a music video in an airport for some reason.

Midge is finishing the last of Jughead’s makeup when he hears Reggie complaining to Archie a few feet away.

“Wait, so we’re supposed to just stand in front of this jet? I don’t understand. Do we fly the jet?”

“No, we’re just singing in front of it,” Archie replies.

“I don’t get it.”

“It’s art, man. You’re not supposed to get it.”

Midge laughs lightly as she finishes dusting Jughead’s face with a bit of powder. “Are you ready for your big interview later?”

Jughead raises an eyebrow. “It’s not that big of a deal. We’re just talking about the song and the video.”

“You know they’re going to ask you about Betty.”

He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think about that until Midge brings it up just now.

“Y-Yeah, I guess,” he manages to stutter out.

“You’ll be fine,” she reassures him. “It’s clear that you’re head over heels for her. Just speak from the heart.”

He resists the urge to roll his eyes. Seriously, was it that obvious?

They shoot for about an hour and a half before they all have to change into their next outfits -- matching white silk shirts and pants.

Reggie emerges, wearing a fedora, a look of annoyance on his face. “Why do I have to wear the hat?”

Sweet Pea smirks and smacks Reggie’s hat off his head. Reggie stumbles and grabs it before he rights it back on his head. “Because you have the worst hair out of all of us.”

“I definitely have the best hair,” Reggie argues.

“Nah bro, I definitely have the best hair,” Fangs says as he runs his hands through his locks.

The three continue to bicker. Archie and Jughead stand to the side and the MTV producer approaches them with a bright smile.

“Jughead, we have one of our correspondents here who’s hoping to get a quote from you.”

“Oh.” Jughead shoots Archie a quick panicked glance. “Sure, sure.”

Archie pats Jughead on the back. “Why don’t we both go?”

“Actually, I think she just wanted a quote from Jug-” the producer starts to say but Archie waves him off and walks away, pushing Jughead along.

“Hi guys! I’m Nancy,” she greets airily. “I really just wanted to talk to-”

“Both of us, I know!” Archie responds with pretend excitement. He claps his hands together. “So what are we talking about?”

“Um,” she falters for a moment. “Archie, can you talk a little about the concept of this music video?”

Archie flashes her the brightest smile and embarks on a long monologue. Jughead has never been more thankful for how chatty his best friend is. Archie’s still talking when the director waves towards their group and calls them over.

“Well, this has been great,” Archie says as he starts to lead Jughead away.

“Actually, if I could just get a quote-”

“Busy day filming, so sorry!” Archie yells out behind him as he escorts them both far, far away.

Jughead turns to his best friend with a grin. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Get in line.”

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Betty’s managed to turn their arrangement into some bizarre competition -- who could be the better fake boyfriend or girlfriend?

According to the tabloids, the coveted title fluctuates. Last week, he sent a barbershop quartet to her hair salon, knowing that she was getting highlights and her hair cut. So right now, he wins. He’s officially the world’s most romantic boyfriend.

Nobody needs to know that Betty actually hates barbershop quartets and he's currently dealing with the aftermath. She yells slash complains at him continuously through three songs of TLC’s _CrazySexyCool_ album that’s playing in the background.

“You know I think they’re annoying,” Betty says, a pretty pout forming on her lips as she jumps into his lap, her arms going around his neck. “They would not stop singing. I tried to bribe them but it didn’t work.”

He snorts and she slaps him gently on the chest, resting her head on his shoulder. “You know, I’m going to get you back for this.”

“Oh, I’m hoping that you do, Ms. Cooper.”

She smiles at him and he can see that she’s clearly plotting something devious already. She stretches out her legs and doesn’t move from the spot on his lap as she settles into it, getting comfortable for their movie marathon.

He gets to pick the first movie so obviously, he picks _Independence Day_ because it’s the longest movie he can think of that came out in the last few years and she probably hasn’t seen it.

He doesn’t care if it’s pathetic. He wants to spend as much time with her as possible. As the movie starts and Jeff Goldblum appears on the screen, he realizes that there’s actually no paparazzi around in the safety of his apartment and no one will see them here, cuddling and watching movies.

He loses track of his thoughts when she snuggles a little further into his chest. His grip around her tightens.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

They decide to attend the Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards separately even though they end up getting assigned to sit next to each other so it’s not like it’s not obvious to the entire world that they’re together.

 _Subtlety is key, it’ll leave them wanting more_ , Cheryl had said. Except, there’s really nothing subtle about this.

The camera pans to the both of them more times that he can count.

At one point, she leans in and whispers in his ear, “Why do you think the slime is green?”

To everyone else, it appears to be the most intimate gesture. He looks into her eyes, holding her gaze and smiles. “I think it’s because of color psychology. Most people think neon green is gross and off-putting.”

She considers this for a moment. “I had no idea that much thought went into it. I’m honestly impressed.”

“They take their slime very seriously.”

Betty murmurs her agreement and after a few moments, leans in again. “Do you think we should kiss? You know, for the camera and all?”

He doesn’t respond. He just leans in closer, well aware that there are now several cameras on them capturing every angle, as their lips touch and he kisses her deeply. He pulls back after a few seconds; this is a kids’ award show after all.

To his right, Sweet Pea lets out a loud whoop.

Later, when the Southside Boys walk on stage to accept their award for Best Music Group, Jughead hears Betty cheering louder than anyone else around her. A smile flits onto his face and something tugs at his heart until he remembers the truth.

This is all fake. She’s just pretending. He needs to start remembering this more.

They walk past Bret and his group. He can’t help but smirk at them; TNT was also nominated but clearly, the best boy band won. Reggie makes an obscene gesture towards them and Jonathan has to hold Bret back from causing a scene.

As Jughead climbs the few steps to the stage, he wonders if Betty is bothered that Bret is also here. It’s not a surprise that he’d also be here but still, it’s always weird to see an ex.

Jughead says his thanks into the microphone, praising the usual: the producers, Cheryl, the fans, and of course, Betty. The camera pans back to her face which is absolutely glowing with pride. He takes a step back and lets the rest of the group get in their thanks.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Reggie nudging Sweet Pea and Fangs over a few feet away from him while Archie is still speaking into the microphone. He’s about to open his mouth to ask why when all he sees is neon green.

There’s slime all over the place.

The entire crowd bursts into cheers and laughter. Jughead tries his best to speak but he can’t -- not when there’s literally slime everywhere. He smiles and waves like a good sport and feels himself being escorted backstage where he’s assuming, he can get cleaned up.

A few production assistants come up to him and help. One hands him a towel and he wipes his face clean. When he can finally see again, he sees Betty standing in front of him, a triumphant smile on her face.

“Told you I’d get you back.”

“This was you?” He asks. “You’re stepping things up, Cooper. That was not on the same level as a barbershop quartet.”

“I’m always up for a challenge.” She kisses him on the nose and then hands him a change of clothes.

He ducks into an empty dressing room and changes out of his clothes, groaning audibly when he can feel slime sliding down his back. It’s too bad, he liked that suit. It’s definitely ruined now.

It’s only then that it hits him. Out of everyone, she chooses him to slime and jokingly plot against. Not Bret -- him.

He doesn’t want to look too much into it but he can’t help himself. Maybe he does matter to her more than she’d like to admit, than he’d like to imagine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**May**

Jughead and Fangs are tied; it’s all down to the next race.

Rainbow Road is probably Jughead’s least favorite track in Mario Kart. It gives him slight anxiety because of how difficult it is but these were the fixed terms that they had agreed upon before starting their competition so he really doesn’t have much of a choice.

“I’m going to wipe the floor with you, Jones,” Fangs says with a smirk, his fingers grazing over the remote in preparation.

“You wish, Fogarty,” Jughead retorts as he clicks start.

The race commences and Jughead successfully maneuvers to get the turbo start whereas Fangs’ car simply sputters, resulting in a delayed start.

“You’re such a cheater, Jones. What the fu-”

“You two are children. Like actual children,” Cheryl comments, suddenly appearing in Jughead’s living room.

“That key is supposed to be for emergencies, Cher,” Jughead says as Yoshi continues to gracefully make all the turns and avoid obstacles.

“I need to talk to you, Jug,” she says, ignoring him. She lands gracefully onto the couch and rolls her eyes at the TV screen. “Are you two ever going to grow up?”

“Never, Cher Bear,” Fangs crows. He shoves his elbow into Jughead’s stomach and Jughead visibly winces. “Dude, go talk to her. Sounds important.”

“Shut up,” Jughead mutters, still focusing his attention on the screen.

“Are you seriously going to make me wait, Jones?” Cheryl seethes.

“I’m in the middle of something.”

“Sounds important, Jug. You should definitely go talk to her,” Fangs says with a grin.

“Both of you need to shut up. I’m trying to concentrate.”

Cheryl moves to stand in front of the TV, her hands on her hips as she stares down at the two. They merely peek around her. Chomps appears on the screen and starts to zig-zag towards them. Jughead correctly predicts the character’s movement and avoids him but Fangs is not so lucky. His car goes crashing into it, sending his driver and vehicle into the air.

“You’re such a cheater,” Fangs complains loudly.

Yoshi whizzes past the finish line and Jughead throws his controller down with a triumphant whoop. He ignores Fangs who keeps trying to smack him in the shoulder. Jughead gets up and nods towards the kitchen.

“What’s up, Cher?”

“You’re going to New York next week and I just wanted to check in,” she says, leaning against the island.

“Check in about what?”

“Have you told Betty about your feelings yet? It’s been three months. I figured you would’ve told her by now and called all this off.”

She certainly gets straight to the point and doesn’t mince words.

Jughead shifts his weight from one foot to the other, clearly uncomfortable. “I don’t think I’m ready to confess quite yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t particularly enjoy rejection.”

She gives him a confused look. “You wouldn’t get rejected, Jug. I’ve seen you two together. It’s real, what you have.” She adds as an after-thought. “Plus you two are the worst actors ever so the fact that you’ve managed to make this charade even remotely convincing to the public is because you have actual feelings for each other.”

Fangs calls out to Cheryl from the living room and Jughead is thankful for the distraction. He doesn’t know how to respond to her so he doesn’t. He simply shrugs, letting her words float in the air in front of him, not daring to actually take them and accept them for what they truly mean.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Jughead knows he can’t avoid the media forever. If anything, Cheryl had been pushing him to do more interviews so he could hype up his new romantic relationship. Betty had certainly been doing her fair share of interviews so it’s time that he held up his end of the bargain.

This is how he finds himself at the MTV studio, live in New York City, talking to the host of Total Request Live about the band’s new music video and his love life.

Jughead’s grateful that Carson doesn’t grill him too much, just asks the most basic of questions. He rattles off his pre-prepared, Cheryl-approved answers.

“So Jughead, tell us, how does Betty like the new video?”

“She loves it,” he replies easily. “She’s so creative and imaginative. I love bouncing ideas off of her.”

This seems to suffice and Jughead breathes out a sigh of relief. Unconsciously, he shirks back into the wall behind him after he’s done speaking. Reggie and Archie take over, discussing what it was like to film the video and the attention is off of him, thankfully.

Sometimes he thinks he really went into the wrong industry and career path.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

“I’m creative and imaginative, huh?” Betty asks with a grin. She takes a big bite of her salad and pokes him in the ribs.

He slaps her hands away playfully and lets out a nervous laugh. “I just said what Cheryl told me to say.”

“Well, that is very unromantic. Sometimes I think I’m actually in a fake relationship with Cheryl and not you.”

Jughead snorts and continues to inhale his burger, ignoring the insinuation.

“Did you see that _Tiger Beat_ article?” She asks.

“Is anything in _Tiger Beat_ really considered an article or proper journalism?”

“You’re very snobby for someone that’s in a famous boy band.” She rolls her eyes. “Anyway, like I was saying, they did a pros and cons list comparing you and Bret and guess what? You won.”

“I want to say that I’m flattered but really, is this what we should be teaching teens?”

“Well, good thing it’s not considered proper journalism so I doubt anyone is actually reading the articles except me. I’m sure people just buy it for the pictures.”

“Aren’t you glad I’m so much prettier than Bret?”

“I think it’s an even competition,” she says jokingly, amused at his fake outraged expression.

Jughead doesn’t retort. Instead, he points at somewhere beyond her shoulder.

“Paps are here.”

She turns around to look and confirm but he stops her, hand coming up to gently cradle her face. He leans forward and presses his lips against hers. Her lips are everything and no matter how many times he’s kissed her these last few months, he never tires of it. He just wants more.

She presses closer to him and lets out a small moan. He only deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. After a few minutes, he finally pulls back, mentally capturing the image of her bee-stung lips and glazed eyes.

“What were we talking about?” She asks, voice scratchy.

“I think you were just telling me how much more attractive I am compared to Bret.”

Betty starts to giggle and when she goes to correct him, he reaches forward and starts to tickle her sides. She howls and tries her best to stop him but he overpowers her easily. Finally, she raises her hands in defeat.

“Okay! Okay, I give up!”

“Say it,” he demands, his tone half-joking, half-serious. “Say I’m more handsome.”

“You’re the most handsome gentleman of all,” she says through bursts of laughter. “I promise!” She holds a hand to her heart.

The declaration seems to satisfy him and he finally relents.

“You’re the fairest of them all too,” he compliments softly. It’s so quiet that he’s not even sure if she really heard him. She looks at him with an undecipherable expression and he wonders if he’s said too much.

Did he cross a line?

He’s not sure. Thankfully, in the next instant, she giggles again and starts to quote Miss Congeniality to tease him.

“You think I’m gorgeous, you want to kiss me.”

He doesn’t deny it because he knows if he did, it would be a lie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The VMA performance I’m describing is based on this iconic Britney [moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ywQ2BSm0gIo)
> 
> Betty’s [outfit](https://www.redcarpet-fashionawards.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Britney-Spears-In-Mikael-D-2015-Teen-Choice-Awards.jpg) for the Teen Choice Awards 
> 
> The lyrics that Betty ‘writes’ are from Mandy Moore’s _Cry_ \-- still a favorite!!
> 
> Songs referenced: The Righteous Brothers’ _Unchained Melody_ , Justin Timberlake’s _Cry Me a River_ & Mariah Carey’s _Obsessed_
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my darling Jana ([latenightcoffeetalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightcoffeetalks/pseuds/latenightcoffeetalks)) for looking this over.

_Baby, I'm so into you_   
_You got that something, what can I do?_   
_Baby, you spin me around, oh_   
_The earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground_   
_Every time you look at me_   
_My heart is jumping, it's easy to see_

_“You Drive Me (Crazy)” by Britney Spears_

**June**

It’s the little things that he does that makes her think that maybe, just maybe, he feels something real for her. Something that’s not a condition in a contract or an obligation that he needs to fulfill.

He’s surprisingly difficult to read and most days, Betty finds herself fluctuating between ‘he might have some more than platonic feelings for you’ to ‘he 100% does not have any romantic feelings for you’.

Today, it’s the former.

They’re on a double date with Sweet Pea and Veronica Lodge, a popular actress in a teen drama. Betty had been surprised when Jughead first suggested it but with a little convincing from Toni, Betty was easily swayed and readily agreed. Toni had never led her astray before and she wholeheartedly trusted her manager without any doubts.

This is how she finds herself seated next to Jughead across the table from Sweet Pea and Veronica at a fancy French bistro having dinner al fresco. Betty spots a not very well hidden paparazzi with a giant lens attached to his camera. Nobody at the table seems to have noticed him yet and dutifully, Betty leans over and kisses Jughead on the cheek.

He turns and gives her the sweetest smile, squeezing her knee gently, and she feels all sorts of fluttering in her stomach.

“I would recommend the duck magret, Betty. It’s exquisite,” Veronica says as she scans the menu. She and Sweet Pea are very affectionate, Betty’s realized, which is not what she expected from him. Based on his persona in their music videos and in interviews, he seems like the heartbreaker type but here, in person, without any facades, he’s extremely doting and an all-around sweetheart.

It’s rather endearing and Betty smiles softly as the two lovebirds continue to whisper something to one another.

“I can’t understand half the menu,” Jughead mutters under his breath. “I don’t see ‘burger’ listed anywhere on here.”

“Get the steak,” Betty suggests. “It’s served with frites.”

“I’m assuming that means fries.” At her nod, he asks, “at the risk of sounding like an uncultured oaf, is there a difference between french fries and _French_ frites?”

She snorts indelicately, laughing lightly at his question. “No, Juggie. They’re the same thing. Both are just deep-fried potato goodness.”

Jughead closes his menu decisively. “Great! I know what I want to order.”

After they place their order, Betty sees that the paparazzi has disappeared and seems to move on to his next unwilling victim. She visibly relaxes and takes a sip of her red wine, a full-bodied bordeaux that Veronica had insisted on ordering.

“So Betty,” Veronica says as she leans forward with a devious smile. “I don’t think Jug or Pea have ever told me the story of how you two met.”

“It’s really not that exciting,” Betty starts to say. She feels Jughead squeeze her knee again in a reassuring way.

“We met when we were younger, filming for the Mickey Mouse Club.”

“Oh my god! I used to love that show,” Veronica replies excitedly.

“We were both on it for a few episodes. Jug and I were some of the youngest on the show so that’s why we bonded.”

“Swoon,” Veronica says, holding a hand to her heart. “So that’s when you swept her off her feet?” She asks Jughead.

He turns to her, his eyes clear and his tone teasing. “I don’t know, Betts. Is that when I swept you off your feet?”

“Of course,” Betty tells him. “All it took was for me to hear him sing for the first time and then I was hooked. I’ll always remember it because you sang ‘ _Unchained Melody_ ’ which is such a strange song for someone so young to sing but it was so good. Your performance was amazing.”

“Wow, Jug, that’s some high praise. And can I just say, what an _excellent_ song choice,” Sweet Pea says as he bursts out laughing. He leans back against his chair, his arms going around the back of his head. “You know, I would venture to say that I felt the same way the first time I heard Jughead sing.”

Veronica slaps her boyfriend on the chest with the back of her hand. “You’re obnoxious. I love that song. The first time I heard it was in Ghost and it became the ultimate love song for me.”

“It is the ultimate love song,” Sweet Pea emphasizes, continuing to tease him unrelentingly. “He’s just such a heartthrob and crooner.”

Jughead flips him off from across the table and ignores his friend’s barb. Veronica, ever the perfect hostess, moves the conversation onto a different topic. They chat idly and once the entrees arrive, Betty sinks herself into the background, content with savoring her duck breast and listening to the three friends chat.

They’re all clearly comfortable with each other and a part of her is jealous. Her one true confidant is Toni which she thinks is sort of pathetic for a 22-year-old pop star. After all, she’s one of the most popular music acts today; millions of people know her name and who she is yet it’s painfully lonely sometimes. Sometimes she thinks she should’ve joined a band. At least that way, she’d have built in friends and people that she could talk to about her everyday experiences.

It’s part of the reason she thinks she’s so drawn to Jughead. He gets it -- like really gets it. Also, he’s just immensely kind-hearted and an absolute sweetheart. He has the same weird quirky humor that she does. Plus, he’s easy on the eyes so really, it’s a win all-in-all. She can’t even count how often she does this -- list the ways in which Jughead is wonderful.

She thinks that whomever he dates for real will be one truly lucky individual to have the love of someone so marvelous.

It’s such a shame that it’s not her.

0000000000000000000000000000

Her performance tonight at the MTV Video Music Awards is intricate, to say the least. There’s over 30 different dancers involved, she has a costume change that she has to do on-stage, there’s moving machinery, and there’s also fire involved. All in all, there’s a lot happening and the stakes riding on her performance tonight are high.

It can either go really well or it can end in catastrophe.

Given her luck with most things, she has a feeling it’s going to be the latter.

She’s dressed in a tight striped black suit that breaks away to reveal a sparkly nude colored bra and pants. It feels empowering -- she’s a long ways away from pastel sweaters persona.

She takes a deep breath in and attempts to do the breathing exercise that Polly had once taught her to help her control her nerves. It’s not really helping. She bounces from one foot to the other; her whole body feels like it's buzzing with energy.

“Nervous?”

The unexpected voice startles her from her breakdown and she whips her body back, nearly colliding with him.

“Jug?”

He flashes her a golden smile and her stomach starts to flutter for entirely different reasons.

“What are you doing back here?” She asks.

They had already made their red carpet debut earlier as a couple. It took nearly ten minutes for her to recover from all the lights flashing in her face as the different paparazzi and reporters clambered over one another, fighting one another for the best shot. She’s sure Toni and Cheryl are currently popping open a bottle of champagne to celebrate their success.

“I wanted to wish you good luck,” he says, his eyes looking at her intently. He takes a step forward and grabs hold of her hands which she’s positive are currently clammy and sweaty. “You’re going to do amazing.”

“Thanks Jug,” she replies softly, her voice quiet.

The producers start to call out for everyone to get into their positions. She looks up at him and gives him a nervous smile.

“I can do this,” she says to him, completely uncertain.

“You can do this,” he reaffirms. He leans in and gives her a quick kiss to the forehead.

She nods, much more confident this time and she squeezes his hands before she runs onto the stage.

She thinks the performance is one of her best. The anticipation and exhilaration flows through her, setting her skin aflame. Her ears are buzzing with the sounds of the screaming crowd and the thrumming of the pounding bass. She throws her body onto the floor and leans back against her legs, her head thrown backwards.

All she sees, beyond the sea of dancers, is the smile on Jughead’s face as he watches her from backstage.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Most people don’t know that she writes a lot of her own lyrics.

It’s her way of telling her stories. When she first started performing at a young age, she always thought that one day, someone else would be singing the songs that she wrote. Even after her brief brush of fame with the Mickey Mouse Club, she never thought this career path was really meant for her.

Then she got good at it. And now she’s releasing hits that millions of people listen to. One of the first times she performed, she saw a fan mouthing the words to a song that she wrote; it was the most surreal experience.

It’s an intoxicating feeling and she thinks it makes it all worth it. She’s adored by millions and she never has to worry about money or financial safety again because of how well her first album did.

It can be lonely, not able to share that part of herself and that experience with anyone but she wouldn’t give it up. It’s an artistic outlet and part of how she processes her emotions.

Nowadays, she finds that her lyrics center around pining and longing. It’s honestly not the worst thing because she’s been so inspired and prolific.

She scribbles a few things down onto her notepad: _It was there I realized that forever was in your eyes._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**July**

Betty almost doesn’t believe it when she first hears it from Toni.

Bret just released a single and it’s about her. Well, really it’s about their entire relationship and Bret clearly accuses her of cheating in both the video and the song lyrics which is obviously a flat out lie. She’s initially confused because since when did Bret suddenly become a solo act? Apparently, he’s calling in a one-off single.

When Betty finally gets the chance to watch the video, sitting next to Toni on the couch in her office, Bety’s hand grips Toni’s as the music video reaches number one on Total Request Live. In the video, Bret catches “Betty” cheating, breaks into her house, films himself making out with another woman on her bed, and then watches her shower.

It’s super creepy.

Goosebumps pop up all along her forearms and Betty retracts her hand, rubbing her arms listlessly. The song is so fucking catchy. She just knows that her nightmares will be haunted by the tune for the foreseeable future.

She really thought that Bret was better than this but now, he’s accusing her of cheating which she definitely did not do and stirring up drama for no reason. She really thought that they left things at a good point after they broke up but now this.

This means war.

Betty resists the urge to curl her fingernails into the palms of her hands. Instead, she takes in a deep breath and then exhales loudly, staring at Toni.

“I’m going to end him,” she hisses out viciously.

Toni raises an eyebrow and smirks. “Oh, I’m looking forward to this, babe.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The first person she calls is Jughead. She’s not sure why but she acts on instinct and just does it. Per usual, he’s incredibly understanding and sympathetic. He shows up at Toni’s office within a half hour, a miracle for Los Angeles traffic, with Cheryl in tow.

“What did this piss-ant do now?” Cheryl demands as she bursts through the door.

Toni doesn’t say anything. She just clicks on the TV and plays the pre-recorded tape of Bret’s music video. Jughead sits down onto the couch next to Betty and places his hand on her knee, giving it a firm squeeze. She smiles gratefully at him and leans into his shoulder, resting her head atop it.

Meanwhile, Cheryl is storming back and forth around the room, her eyes alight with fury.

“I can’t believe you were ever romantically involved with this trash monster, Betty,” she says mid-pacing.

“I know, I know! I’m already regretting the day I met him. I can’t believe I fell for his act,” Betty laments.

She faces Cheryl and looks at her intently. “Can you help?”

“Always,” Cheryl says simply. She walks over towards Toni and throws her arm across her girlfriend’s shoulder. “He’s going to regret messing with us.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Betty Cooper Fires Back at Bret Weston Wallis with new single!**

_Pop sensation Betty Cooper dropped an unexpected single and -- surprise surprise! -- it seems like the song targets her ex-boyfriend, Bret Weston Wallis, who recently started a beef with her, accusing her of infidelity in his unforeseen single released at the beginning of the month._

_Cooper’s bouncy hit debuted last week and before the song even starts, she asks, “Why are you so obsessed with me?” The pop star never mentions her ex by name but the lyrics are clearly aimed at him. The song is a certifiable bop and the lyrics are witty and biting. It’s an absolute delight to listen and sing along to. She hasn’t responded to public curiosity but it is safe to say that the winner in this round of the feud is undeniably, Betty Cooper._

Betty has never gotten so much pleasure in hearing that her newest single has sky-rocketed to number one, bumping Bret’s from the coveted position, than she does right now. Toni gives her the excellent news and Betty immediately launches herself into her manager’s arms in pure delight.

“We did it!” Betty exclaims as she hugs Toni, moving their bodies from side to side. “I can’t believe we actually did it.”

“You did it, Betty. I’m so proud of you.”

“I couldn’t have done it with you, T, and you know it.”

Toni beams at her and pulls back for a moment, her arms still wrapped around Betty. “Between this and all the shady interviews that you and Jughead have been giving, I really think Bret will learn his lesson that he should never mess with us.”

A bright smile is still plastered on Betty’s face. “I hope that he will just fade into obscurity.”

“Well, both your album and the Southside Boy’s latest record have been slaughtering TNT’s. The numbers don’t lie; the fans love you guys. They’re on your side,” Toni comments.

With a heart full of acceptance and victory, Betty flops down on the couch and bounces happily against it. The only person that she wants to talk to right now is Jughead. He’s been so incredibly supportive throughout this whole process and helped her connect with the right producers and songwriters. It was a herculean effort to write and produce a song in such a limited time frame. She knows she couldn’t have done it without his and Cheryl’s help.

She thinks about how readily he agreed to help her. It seems like he dropped everything to do it and completely focused all his efforts into ensuring that she could tell her side of the story. That was never a part of the contract.

He didn’t _need_ to do any of it. So, maybe he genuinely _wanted_ to?

It’s a dizzying thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000

This entire month has been tainted by all the drama with Bret so on the last day of July, she convinces Jughead to go to a theme park. Her main argument is that she wants to make a happy memory that she can remember from now on instead of just thinking back on Bret. It’s surprisingly easy for Jughead to finally give in.

This is how they find themselves at Six Flags Magic Mountain which is a quick 40 minute drive from the city. Jughead had been concerned about getting recognized and briefly suggested buying out the park for the day.

“No! Part of the fun is screaming and shouting with random strangers. I want the full experience,” Betty insists.

“Okay, but then how do you suggest we fix the ‘getting recognized and mobbed’ problem then?” Jughead replies.

“We’ll hide in plain sight,” she says as if it's the most obvious thing. She hands him a red baseball cap.

“This is it? We just wear hats? You would make a terrible undercover cop.”

“You should also wear this.” She gives him a brown paper bag.

He looks inside and shakes his head in disbelief. “A fake mustache? This honestly looks like a furry slug.”

“Add some sunglasses and no one will be able to figure out that it’s us!” She says excitedly while clapping her hands together. “This is going to be so much fun.”

“This is the worst idea that you’ve ever had.”

Jughead begrudgingly puts on the ‘disguise’ that morning and after entering the park without any issues or screaming fans, he is cautiously optimistic that this might all work out.

It’s early so there’s not that many people at the park yet and there’s not a line. They stand outside the entrance to the X2 ride.

“Why are there so many warnings? This makes me not want to go on it,” he asks, pointing to a sign that is bright yellow and red. “Also what does 4D mean?”

She’s already dragging him into the line, a tight grip on his forearm. “It means that the riders are rotated independently of the orientation of the track. There’s a 360 degree seat flip!”

“Wait, what? That doesn’t sound safe.”

“It’s totally safe!” She chirps in reassurance.

Before he knows it, they’re winding through the line and are at the front, the next to be seated. He grips the metal railing with a death grip.

“Are you sure this is safe?” He asks again.

“Yes, yes, stop worrying,” she replies with a bright smile.

And then, they’re off. Jughead has never screamed more in his entire life.

The wind whips through their faces and hair. Betty looks over and Jughead is gripping the seat with such ferocity that his knuckles are white. They’re spun upside down through a curve and a laugh mixed with a scream bubbles up inside her.

This moment is true happiness.

00000000000000000000000000000000

**August**

Veronica Lodge is a force to be reckoned with.

When she realized that she and Betty would both be attending the Teen Choice Awards, she quickly decided on a few things.

  1. They would obviously need to sit together, alongside their significant others.
  2. They would also need to go shopping together to find the perfect outfit. By shopping, she means visiting different designers to get a preview of their Fall collection.
  3. The day of, they would have to get their hair and makeup done together.



Betty tries her best to let Veronica down easily but she quickly realizes that is an impossible task. Veronica Lodge doesn’t take no for an answer.

Originally, Betty was planning on just buying something off the rack. When she gives this suggestion to Veronica, the raven haired actress stares at her with an unbelieving expression.

“Absolutely not, Bettykins! That simply will not do,” Veronica says, outraged at the idea.

“It’s not like it’s the Oscars! I don’t really need to go all out for this.”

“I refuse to accept that. You should be going all out for any and all awards ceremonies. What if you win? Are you really going to go up and accept the award in something less than glamorous?”

“I think you and I have different concepts of what is glamorous,” Betty comments.

00000000000000000000000000000

The designer, a kind individual named Joaquin DeSantos, is the epitome of what Betty would imagine when she thinks of fashion designers. He has long black hair that’s slicked back and the most piercing blue eyes. He walks into the studio in a sharply tailored black suit and shiny crocodile-skin pointed dress shoes; Betty suddenly wishes she didn’t wear jeans today and that her hair isn’t currently in a ponytail.

“Joaquin!” Veronica squeals as a greeting. She runs up to him and they both air kiss one another. “This is my dearest friend, Betty Cooper. We must come up with something fabulous for her.”

“Hi,” Betty says with a small wave of her hand.

She approaches the two cautiously. Together, they make the most striking pair with matching dark raven hair and pale skin. They both look like they’ve just walked off a fashion week runway. Instantly, Joaquin wraps her in a tight hug.

“You are stunning, my dear,” he says.

Betty flushes and murmurs out a thanks. He snaps his fingers and suddenly, two people who seemed to have appeared out of thin air start taking her measurements and holding up fabric swatches up to her face.

“I think we should go with the pink,” one of Joaquin’s assistants declares.

“No, no!” Joaquin responds with a flourished wave. “That’s too obvious.”

“I do always wear pink,” Betty agrees.

“No, we must do something unique. I think I have just the thing.”

Betty thinks this must have been how Cinderella felt when the fairy godmother suddenly brought so many new and wonderful things into her life. With a wave of his wand, he will transform her into a princess, befitting of a fairy tale.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The first thought that comes into her head when she sees herself in the mirror is: _Wow, I’m really tan._

She wears a gorgeous lacy silver dress that is intricately weaved together by delicate flowers. The poofiness is her favorite part. Her hair cascades down her back in soft waves. The outfit is topped off with elegant strappy heels.

It’s not often that Betty truly sees herself as beautiful and this is one of those rare moments. She feels like she’s about to step into her magical pumpkin carriage.

Veronica claps her hands together excitedly and Betty turns to give her a hug.

“Thank you for making this happen,” she says genuinely.

“I barely did anything,” Veronica responds. “This is all you. Jughead is going to lose it when he sees you.”

Betty flushes at that. A small part of her does hope that Jughead will, in fact, notice and lose it. He’s always so complimentary to her though.

There’s only a few weeks left of their arrangement and a part of her wonders what they will do at that point. Would they end this charade and go their separate ways? Would they continue fake dating?

It hasn’t been fake for her for a while now, if ever. It feels so right to have him in her life and she doesn’t know how she will adjust to not seeing him every day. To not having movie nights over at his apartment. To not go out for brunch together with their friends, not just his friends -- theirs, and joke together. It’s something that she doesn’t like imagining. The panging against her chest is inevitable.

She doesn’t want to end this. Or maybe she does. She wants to end this fake arrangement and date him for real.

How do you tell the person that you’re supposed to be ‘fake in love with’ that it’s not fake at all? What if it all backfires and he rejects her?

Maybe it’s a risk she has to take.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Betty thinks Jughead likes the dress. He hasn’t been able to keep his hands off of her, finding some way to touch her back, her side or her arms. He’s sitting next to her now as the presenter reads off the nominees for Best Music Group.

“You’re so stunning,” he whispers into her ear.

She turns to him and gives him a soft smile. Reaching over and squeezing his knee, she tells him, “You’re not so bad yourself. Also, you should be paying attention. Your band is nominated.”

“I don’t care about any of that. Not when you look like this tonight.”

“And the winner is,” the presenter says with a dramatic pause, “the Southside Boys!”

The entire crowd launches into cheers and clapping. Betty gives him a tight hug and a quick kiss to the cheek, whispering her congratulations into his ear. He holds onto her and she laughs a little nervously when it’s been thirty seconds and he should probably be pulling away to join his bandmates for the award. Instead, he just leans down and kisses her again, this time on the lips.

It’s a thrilling kiss. All around her, people are screaming happily and clapping, but all she can focus on is the feel of his lips pressed firmly up against hers. She stares off at him with a dazed expression when he finally pulls back and winks at her before turning to run towards the stage.

She knows there’s probably at least ten different cameras on her right now so she needs to remain calm. But, it’s so hard to do when the man you have feelings for just kissed the breath out of you. Her mouth is still tingling as she sits back down, her brain unable to function at the moment.

Each of the members take their turn to give their thanks. Jughead is the final one since he was the last to arrive on stage. When it’s finally his time to speak, he grabs the microphone from its stand.

“I want to give a very special thank you to the woman who has completely bewitched me. It’s always been real for me, Betts,” he says.

There’s a pounding in her ears and her heart feels like it’s in her throat.

Then, he starts to sing. “ _Oh, my love, my darling._ ”

It’s hard to breathe. Something wet drips onto her clasped hands but she doesn’t reach up to touch her face. All she can do is stare forward, entranced with the man on the stage.

“ _I've hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time. Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine?_ ”

In the background, Fangs, Sweet Pea, Archie and Reggie have started to harmonize. Jughead stands in front of them, singing his heart out, his gaze fixed on one individual.

Through happy tears, she sways to his singing and the music that’s suddenly started playing in the background, joining in as he belts out the chorus.

She sings along softly, her heart bursting with emotions, knowing that without a doubt, she’s in love with him, just as he is in love with her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
